


Fresh, Local Meat

by raditus



Category: League of Gentlemen (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raditus/pseuds/raditus
Summary: Sharon has lived in the moor of Royston Vasey and needs to shop for supplies. When she scoffs at Ben's feeling that something was going to go badly, she finds out that she has gotten way over her head.Sharon finds the true meaning of terror when local shopkeeper, Edward Tattsyrup decides that him and his wife's sex life involving outsider no-tails has become boring. He wants more children as well, and the thrill of conquering...Fresh, Local Meat!





	1. Chapter 1

I sat up off my cot, dimly noting that it was a dreary sort of light coming through a half closed window, dust motes dancing in the air. I staggered to my feet, groaning. Now I had to add cleaning to my to-do list! I felt my stomach grumbling adamantly for something to eat. I stiffly headed towards the white simple cabinet that my grandparents had given me while I still lived in America. 

The white cabinet had no handles, no locks or anything. They always called it the 'food locker'. Inside, there were about four shelves, Back in Florida, where my grandparents lived, they used it for storing canned and bagged, dry goods. While it was here, it was still used for its original purpose. Except this time, as I opened it to make me a can of something quickly, it was nearly bare! I phoned Benjamin Denton to check in on them. Before, during an incident, they let me stay over for some time.

"Are you okay over there?" 

"Oh, sure we are " Ben replied. "My uncle's still taking care of toads." I laughed.

"Yep, he's doing okay."

"So, what's with you all, Sharon?" 

I felt bad; I've been keeping up a lie that I lived with friends. Ben and his family knew where I was living just not that I did it alone! I didn't want to take the chance that I'd be hassled to live right close near other people. Toxic people in America put paid to those aspirations!

"I've got to run out and get food. I'm not coming to Royston today though; I'm going to the local shop next door." I heard Ben intake a sharp breath.

"Can you wait until a couple of days? We'll go in pairs; I don't trust the Tattsyrups as far as I can throw them."

"We need to get more survival food." I whined over the phone. 

"Just, be careful." Ben Denton warned over the phone. "If those shopkeepers from that shed of a store-"

"Did you just call it a shed?" I laughed, accidentally inhaling the pot liquor, coughing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied after awhile. "The ones in that shed of a store? Are you serious, I had enough tact to call it a hut." 

Ben replied in a dejected tone, "Calling it a hut or shack isn't that much better." He added, "I heard rumors that they mess up outsiders."

"But I'm not an outsider anymore! They won't even kick me out of the shop!" I added, harsh steel, "Christ alive; I'm a grown ass woman!"

"I've just got a bad feeling." Ben retorted. "Now, how crucial is it to buy more stock for your place? I thought you had enough to last a year!" 

"I told you the tally was a year *at least* That squall that smacked the coasts around made us use up even our survival supply! Even I was still talking to Ben, I reluctantly stocked up for the trip. 

"I haven't known you long, but you cannot be living that far out, especially practically next door to those Tattsyrups. Besides, you've had too many close calls with storms."

"I'm going to stock up. After my shopping trip, I'll swing by Royston proper." There was a sigh of defeat.

"Not exactly what I meant, but it's a start. Make sure to do it soon; Aunt Val and I are going out of town with some friends." 

After my phone call, I grabbed my ID, the new one showing I'd lived in Vasey for a year, heading out. I stood up my hill, staring down at the local shop, it's structure barely visible. I made the walk to Royston once or twice before; I've always toyed with the idea of using some of the money to make a Mud-mower and start scrapping to add to the till. It takes me, by foot, hours to make it to Royston, which is why I don't make the trip often. Where I used to live in Florida, it took me two, maybe three hours round trip to the local library back.

Right now, I was judging the trip to take three hours, just nearly as the Royston trip, which would equal out to five or six. I sighed, setting down my hill; I needed to stock up and that was all there was to it! ! 

Hours later, I was about to enter the tiny hut that was labeled 'Local Shop'. I've been local to Royston for nearly two years, but haven't set foot outside of the moor, let alone Royston for all this time. There is a small hill not too much far from here.

"Ladies first," The tall hiker told me. 

"Thank you."

The stranger and I filtered in, the two older shopkeepers instantly staring us down like we are going to be a nuisance.

"Can we help you, at all?" The heavyset woman asked.

"I need some help; I need to use your phones." The man states. 

"Are you local?" The man asks.

The short shop owner had a pair of glasses on, eyes nearly piggy behind them! His nose was upturned so that anyone had a clear view of his nostrils, like a pig snout! He sneered, completing the image of a feral pig! 

"I'm not." The hiker answered innocently enough. Both shopkeepers looked affronted, nearly afraid!

"This is a local shop, for local people." The old man grumbled, "You'll find nothing here." 

"Hey," I snapped, the pig man glaring my way. It was my turn to feel affronted, "He's not local, but I am. Just because we walked in together don't mean shit." 

"She's got a mouth on her!" The lady gasped.

"I know," The old man said in this tone that gave me chills. 

"Screw it, I got my ID to prove it!" I all but threw it at the man behind the counter. 

He held it, glaring down at it, reading it. His suspicious gaze ticked up to mine. "She's a local." 

"Edward, I want to have the non local!" The woman exclaimed. The hiker's face flushed even as he back up. 

"I'm going to be leaving."

In front of me, the woman tripped the man up. "You're not leaving us!" 

"Neither are you!" The old man barked at me, grinning horribly! 

Even as the woman hauled the hiker off into one of the shop's backrooms, The old man gave me a lecherous once over! He slowly walked over to the front door, locking it! Through all of this, I could hear the surreal sounds in the back of flesh on flesh; The woman was sexually assaulting the hiker!

The horny old man stood in my way. Realizing we could hear the sex from the other room, he licked his nearly evil teeth lecherously, looking like an evil Orc! The visuals were made more visceral by his piggish, upturned nose!

"Why do this to me?" I cried out, tears falling. "I'm local; I had proof and everything!"

I could still hear the pained, forced orgasms from the man behind the closed door in the back of the shop! Interspaced with his cries were the lustful, eager cries of the female shop keeper. 

"Tubbs gets the men outsiders, but she can't have children."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"I love getting off, but Outsider women are boring me; You're fertile and local!"

"So what?"

"You're fresh meat! I'll breed you good!" At his words, he lunged forward, his hand outstretched! I was frozen, like a deer in headlights; Edward slipped on something before he got to me, falling down on his front, scattering cans of soup across the floor! 

"Leave me alone, I don't want to have your children, fucking perverted freak!"

"Come here!" He barked, trying to scrabble across the space to me! "You can't fucking run; I'll play with that huge, sweet arse of yours!"

"Edward!" The woman called out, "What's wrong, is the no tail giving you trouble?" My blood ran cold, she knew what he was up to! "Do you want me to come in there and sort her out?" 

"I got it under control, Tubbs!" He hollered back. 

When the obvious sounds of Tubbs blowing the man returned, Edward glared from his stance behind the counter. "Maybe I should call her in here," He threatened me, "Do you know the meaning of the word threesome?" 

He charged over the counter after me, leaving me to scream Blue murder, quickly unlatching the front door, slamming it in my wake so hard, all of the panes of glass in the door cascaded off the door, shattering below! 

"Tubbs," I heard him absolutely bellowing, sounding nearly like an enraged warthog, "Get yet arse ready! She won't get far!"


	2. Local Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon found herself in a night out of terror! Will she elude capture from Edward and Tubbs long enough to get to town?

Ice coursed through my body as I ran down the hillside, powered only by adrenaline! Fear of slowing down made me almost lose my footing more than once on some loose Rocks. I was dimly aware of little, paining whining noises and it took me a few minutes to realize that I was the one making the primal noises of fear!

I saw, off in the distance, Royston, but knew I wouldn't be able to cross the moor in a day. The Tattsyrup's had no car that I knew of, but I had to find cover because eventually, car or not, they would be able to see me far below and capture me! There were a copse of trees, not too big of a copse, but if I could get there, I'd hang out until nightfall, heading home on the neighboring hill. I'd knew I'd either have to move out to Royston because of the threatened rape and threesome, or move out of the area entirely, never setting foot here again! 

It wasn't until four in the morning that I was able to get home! All night copse jumping with both the Tattsyrup's hooting, hollering and making rude cat calls! I shivered, remembering how when I learned that they had a car; Id almost fell for it at first, the rumble of an older car, the lights bouncing up and down as the driver navigated the bumps on the roads! 

I leapt out of the brush, only to see the car had already dashed past leaving red rear lights in it's wake!

I ran out of the copse fully, waving my arms, doing a loud and indignant bark, "Hey!" 

The car stopped suddenly, screeching, whipping around at nearly break-neck speed! I did a little laugh; I was being rescued, not getting far my ass! 

"I heard the no-tail!" I heard Tubbs' distinctive sqeal of excitement! Ice water came back harder when I heard her yell at Edward, "I want to have her in the shop!" A disgruntled few words from Edward, for I heard his warthog-like grating bellowing, but couldn't make his words out. "But that's filthy Edward! Having her in the leaves and dirt!" Edward wanted to have the threesome where ever they caught me!

I stifled sobs of pure terror, running for the copse, only managing to duck inside before the beams from their brights swooshed over where I was standing only moments earlier! I quickly bedded down so that when I peered out of some brush, only my eyes were exposed! I was afraid that I was going to get caught, I was breathing so hard! I clasped my hand across my mouth, the pained wheezing muffled!

Even from here, in the gloom, I could see Edward's ghoulish face leering out of the passenger side window, shining a flashlight out and around. To my horror, he even started flashing the beam around where I was hiding! Luckily, he didn't think to shine it along the base of the undergrowth, otherwise he might've seen my eyes reflecting back at him! He swore, a harsh barking sound that will give me nightmares as if this night wasn't enough! Tubbs and him drove off in a huff, sending puffs of road dust everywhere!

"You said she was not going to get far, Edward!" Tubbs hollered, sound like she was going to cry! "I really wanted the no-tail!"

The rest of the night, during my on foot trek, I jumped at every sound. Many times, Edward and Tubbs did surprise drive bys, making a ruckus, trying to catch me or any others out. Back then, before the rape-fest, they convinced themselves silly that the guy and I were traveling together as outsiders. I took umbrage at being called an outsider when I've lived in Royston for almost two years! Showing them my local ID was the stupidest mistake in my life. I should have bit the bullet and left because now Edward wanted to breed a local woman because he was bored and Tubbs couldn't give him more children, they were trying to abduct me! 

I awoke suddenly, in complete darkness, fear choking me as if it were something physical! I glared around, slowly remembering that I was safe for now; I'd gotten away from the duo, making it back home! I got to my knees, quickly grabbing a thing of rolled up newspaper, sneaking to the living room window. Over every window I had doubled blackout panels affixed. My breathing grew in heavy spurts, my guts churning and burning in the fear that when I pulled the edge of the drapes back, Edward's leering face would be peering back at me! 

There was dim light rising over the Moor, telling me that it was at least six or so in the morning. I swore; I didn't mean to fall asleep! I meant to gather supplies for my retreat to Royston, heading right to Ben's. 

My body grew cold even as I still peered out of the blackout panels; What the fuck what have I done by not listening to Ben? Maybe I could ring him before him and Val left! 

I stood there, receiver in hand, listening to the ringing. With despair, I realized that they must have left earlier! The phone picked up before I slammed it down. 

"Yes, who is this?" I kind of winced realizing it was Harvey! Harvey wasn't a bad man, it was just that Toads were the only thing we'd in common! I could be a bit OCD in cleaning myself, but his strict regimine had him calling me out for loads of stuff before, and I only was visiting, not living there! 

"It's me, Terry. I was there for a night, once before. I'm trying to get ahold of Ben." 

"He's just left with my wife." He turned concerned, asking, "Is there something wrong?" 

"Ben was telling me he had a bad feeling about me and the Local Shop. Only last night something terrible and scary happened." 

Harvey's voice turned steely, "Drop everything, Missy and get your arse over here. I heard what Ben was telling you; You should have listened; He's a good man." 

"Yes, sir." I replied before we rang off. 

I packed only my house keys, a spare change of clothes and something to eat and drink on the way. Before I shut the door behind me, I cast one last, despairing look around my ramshackle house!

Leaving my house, I made sure to cut around the back of it, to limit it's line of site with the Local Shop, thus the line of sight with Edward and Tubbs! I caught sight of the shop and I slunk around the corner; Their Car was there, parked alongside the shop. From this distance, I couldn't tell if anyone was in it, waiting for me, but neither could I try! From the side of my house I chose, I walked away from it to a few yards. I didn't even *dare* to feel relief. The last time I did, everything went to shit! 

I traveled away from my spot until I met up with the road, a muddy single dirt track really, that led to Royston proper. I hefted my backpack so that the straps were balanced on both my shoulders, lamenting that I couldn't even use my tablet to listen to any music; I'd needed to keep an ear out for any engines behind me! 

Hours, and three water bottles later, I made it to Royston! To add to my good luck, it was in middle of the day, the hustle and bustle! it still amazed me, even these many trips into Royston how this place was small, yet many people bustled around. 

"Excuse me," A harried man in a suit muttered to me. I absentmindly complied, shifting to the side, allowing him to pass. I gaped at his retreating back; Aside from his hair being long in the front, nearly bangs - he seemed as if he was related to Edward! Same height, eyes and facial features. He had a sour look, but not a snarling, scowling frown! He stopped, staring me down with that sour look. "What do you want?" He demanded, with just the sour tone Id been expecting, "I'm busy." I saw that his teeth, unlike Edward's, were clean and in good shape!

"What's the quickest way to the Denton's?" 

A funny look came across his features, "Why on Earth would you go there?" He looked as if someone force fed him a lemon, a downgrade in his already sour expression! 

"I need to deliver something in a hurry." I didn't want to tell him it was myself! 

The man sighed, "Toads more than likely." He sighed again, a sound of long suffering, then went on to tell me. 

"Thank you very much, Mr...?" 

"Gaines, Ross Gaines." 

I nodded once, turning on my heel, walking the way he told me. I knew about this way, but didn't know that I could've used it as a shortcut! Within minutes, I was on the Denton's doorstep, being let in.

"So, what's this scary trouble?"

After I put my stuff in their rightful places according to the house rules, I stated bluntly, "I ran afoul of the Tattsyrup's." Harvey's jaw dropped, aghast!

"How did you manage that one? They shouldn't have gone after you, you've turned local!"

"I don't know!" I replied, all but wailing. Harvey fell silent.

"How did they cause trouble?"

I don't know why I did it; I lied. I guess it was the fear that the Denton's would view me as wicked and disgusting. What other possible reason would I have for allowing them to try to do that? 

"They chased me from the store." That much was true, "I didn't get home until four in the morning because they actually took their time to hunt me down all night and nearly all morning with their car." I shuddered, while Harvey sat back, looking outraged! 

"Did they accuse you of shoplifting?" 

"No, they accused me of being an outsider all because I happened to walk in with a bloke who was an outsider."

"Did you show them your ID?" I nodded.

"It didn't do any good; They still ran me off. I left my ID there and there's no way in hell I'm going back."

Harvey snorted, "I don't blame you. You were right, coming here. You can stay here as long as you need to." 

"Thank you, very much." I stated, feeling genuine gratitude. If he'd say no, I'd have to stay on the streets; I wasn't going home in the foreseeable future!


	3. Okie Cokie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day out shopping with Harvey turns into a reunion with Ross Gaines.

The next day, I went out for some light shopping for the Denton household. Harvey offered the excursion and I jumped at the chance; I was still too rattled about last night to be alone!

"Hey," I called out to Harvey, "That's Gaines!" It took me a few minutes to recognize him, for he ditched the suit today in favor of black pants and yellow shirt. 

"You've already met the man?"

"You know him?"

"By reputation; He works with the government to catch out people on the dole by fraud."

"I'm going to be a few; I'm say hi to him." Harvey gave me a knowing look, leaving me to shake my head, laughing a bit.

"It's not like that, honest Mr. Denton; He helped me get to your house quick-like."

"Quick-like?"

"I'll explain later." I called out as I made my way down the street. "Mr. Gaines!" I shouted.

Ross stopped in mid-stride, quickly turning around. Not too far away was a sign on the brick side of the building; Jobcentre.

"How's it going?"

Ross looked flummoxed, "Do I know you?"

I was stung that he'd forgotten me so quickly! "You helped me get to the Denton's."

"Oh yes; Is there something you need?"

"No, I just wanted to say hi." I pointed to the sign. "What goes on in there?"

"I'm attending a restart course. It's supposed to give me skills so jobs want me." 

At that moment, a woman flounced down the steps from the Job centre. "Okie cokie," she began, "pig in a pokie! Ross!" 

He glared at the woman. "Yeah?"

"Make sure you're not such a workshy div tomorrow!" She turned and left, leaving me to gape at her rudeness, thanking God I didn't work around her! 

"The instructor is such a jobsworth." Ross told me coldly. "A caveman can't even learn simple shite in there." 

"Who the fuck was that rude bitch?"

Ross snorted, caught short by what I said. For a moment, a split second, he looked like he was going to grin! "That's Pauline Campbell-Jones. She's the head of my Restart. She's beastly to everyone in class, really."

"So what jobs are you looking for?" It seemed as if a light switched was turned off; Ross just gazed at me with that spoiled, cold glare. "Wasn't meant to be a stumper." I retorted, stalking off. 

"Have a nice chat with Ross?" Harvey asked later when we met up to go home. 

"Don't ask." I grumbled as I clambered into the car. 

"That bad?" 

"He's awfully spolied acting for government." 

"They can get like that sometimes." Harvey added with brevity, "Come on, let's get back to the house; I'm starving!"

"Rules on eating out changed?"

"Ah, yes. Val heard of a man from London who fell ill because of a poorly cooked kebab. There's the old eating out gone then."

I shrugged, "No big loss to me."

"So, how did you like stopping in the shops?" Harvey asked when we were stocking things away back at the house.

"Pretty good, but at least I know when I'm back here, there's no sickness floating around." Harvey nodded while shoving a ham into the freezer. 

"Val cooks the pork; She's a saint when it comes to cooking it thoroughly."

"I used to cook back home."

"Really?"

"Creme brulee and Bacon wrapped meatloaf were my favorites to cook." 

"Have you though about cooking it for us?" 

"Just show me the best place and I'll hike on and grab the stuff." 

"I'll take you there myself, just as soon as we get stuff pack away and eat something light." 

"It can wait until Tomorrow, Mr. Denton. I want to hike into town. I don't want you wasting all your gas-" 

"Young lady!" Harvey thundered. I fell silent, for I knew when Harvey boomed his voice, he was laying the rule hammer down! "You forget too quickly the danger you were in! How do you think I'd feel if I get word that you went missing just like other outsiders?" 

"Sorry; I didn't mean to make you upset." 

"Besides," He began, "That butcher, Briss? He seems an ... odd one. I want to go with you so as to dissuade him from trying anything." 

"Isn't he married?" Then, in a horrifying moment I remembered that Edward and Tubbs were married and look what they wanted to try! "Yeah, no," I began, causing Harvey to blink in confusion. "I accept. We can wait until tomorrow though; We've only just got back." 

"What was with the Yeah, no bit?" 

"Just bits of speech I picked up from the area I was in before." 

"Like Quick like?" 

"It means quickly. Fixing to means getting ready to." 

Harvey laughed, "Sounds like something I read in a Western novel, once." I return the laugh, more like a giggle. 

"Yep; glad I wasn't the only one who thought that!" 

Shortly after having a light dinner, I got ready for bed to meet the day.


	4. Wars And Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Sharon start to try to unravel the mystery that is the Tattsyrup family line!

While breakfast was cooking the next day, Harvey ran over the rules again since it was awhile that I was over as a houseguest. It was the whole rhyme and song in the bathroom about scissors, towels and the whole bit. 

When he stopped, he flushed. "And from what you overheard Ben talking about the last time, I'm sure you know the last bit." 

Not wanting to embarass him anymore than he was, I nodded, "No need to get into detail, Mr. Denton." 

When we left the bathroom, I could see the man visibly deflate in relief, muttering, "Thank god." 

"So, what do you think should go on the pork?" Harvey asked me when we got back into the kitchen. 

I wracked my brain, trying to remember the different seasons my grandparents put in their foods when they cooked it. "Are you allergic to Lemon?" 

"No, not at all." 

Harvey cut the meat while I prepared a Lemon rub with it, hoping to god this meal would turn out! I wasn't the best cook and I knew it! 

"Do you know of the lady that runs the restart course at the Jobcentre?" 

"Just bits and pieces, why?" 

"I'd seen her come out of the Jobcentre when Ross and I were talking." I pulled a face, walking past Harvey. "She seemed beastly to him and he told me she's like that to everyone." Harvey made a noise. 

"You do have to remember, Sharon, that she has to look at the truly workshy, day in and day out. Did he tell you what she did to make her beastly?" 

"No, but on the way out, she was snotty to him." 

Harvey laughed, "Don't worry, love. It's a part of Ross's cover. He has to act workshy as part of it." I privately thought it wasn't fair that he had to put up with that! "What's with the sudden interest in Ross, then?"

I had my back to Harvey, dutifully chopping the vegetables to go with it. I mentioned having a vegetable with a meal, explaining to him that it was what was at our old place. He conceded, allowing it. My face flushed at his question; I wasn't sure myself! I seized on the only option available to me.

"That woman, she looks eerily familiar." And that, she did! I couldn't place it though and that's a very small reason why I talked about her in a mean way with Ross; I'd been left uncertain and flat on my face!

"Many people do, in Vasey. It's because of families and such back then." Harvey's voice even turned a mite disgusted, "Even the Tattsyrups, far, far ago mingled with the locals back then." 

"Really?" I felt my lip pull away in a sneer.   
"I thought Edward and Tubbs were extremely xenophobic?"

"Oh no, back then - there were almost no reports of the founders of that family having their phobia of outsiders." 

"So the thing with Edward and Tubbs is recent then?" 

"No, I wouldn't call it recent - I think the stuff started coming through the presses about one hundred and fifty years ago." 

I laughed, a nervous laugh, "Of course, the ones today wouldn't be at fault back then, right?" 

"I'm leery on that one; Edward's forever going on, boasting about * I've been in wars, I'll have you know*!" My blood went cold and my heart nearly stopped at Harvey's damned near approximation of Edward's warthog-like bellowing! The glass I'd been holding slipped out from my hands, shattering below!

"Christ-Alive!" Harvey barked, sitting me down quickly in a nearby chair. "Are you okay?" He then realized what spooked me, "Oh my god, I'm such a div; I'm so sorry!" 

"It's alright," I protested, trying to pull my hands from Harvey examining them to see if the glass had drawn blood. Luckily, not. "Let's get the glass cleaned up." I was about to say sorry about the glass when Harvey shot me a glare. 

"Don't you think about saying sorry, missy. You've got nothing to be sorry for. I got into our subject so far that I didn't think twice about imitating that man." I nodded. 

We got breakfast up and running again once the glass had been cleaned up. A small part of me wished I had an uncle like Harvey! Back home, if this situation had happened, I would have been castigated for costing anyone a new drinking glass! 

"So what does Edward being in wars have anything to do with being creepy?" 

"The only wars Royston Vasey had was ages ago, nearly two hundred years ago. it was a local fight." My stomach sunk at the impossibility of it! "Invaders, of course, seeing Vasey as small and it's inhabitants as bumpkins." 

"That's creepy; He's talking as if he was in those wars?" Harvey nodded. 

"And what's more there was medival susperstition back then about the family being burdened with a heavy curse." 

"Maybe the pig snout family trait were curse enough." I muttered darkly even as we sat at the dinner table. Harvey gaped at me in shock. 

'So, you've noticed it too?" 

"It's kind of hard not to. Besides, when you listen hard enough, Edward's boasting tone and loud, angry tone sound nearly like a warthog." A sudden, hilarious thought came to me and I spoke it, even as Harvey was drinking. "Even the missus' high pitched voice kind of sounds like Miss Piggy from Seasame Street. Should I get her a plush toy of it to add to the shops's precious things?" That last jape was enough to make Harvery splutter in his drink, nearly sending it across the table. 

"You weren't this mean all that time ago." He commented.

"Well, it's the times I'm in."

"Well, I don't like it." Harvey spoke with such a tone of finality that it forced me to stare. "For starters, that attitude around the Tattsyrup's most likely will get you killed. Second, I remember the nice girl in you."


	5. Dave

"Sharon, today's Wednesday." Harvey shook me awake. "Remember what we do?" 

My mind was slow on the uptake, "What time is it?" 

"Two in the afternoon." 

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to remember about Wednesday at the Denton's. "Something about special shoes?" 

Harvey beemed, taking the weft shoes out from where he been hiding them behind his back. "That's right. I'm afraid you'll be doing it alone, however. Benjamin called while you napped; Their motor's packed up."

I threw my hand to my mouth. "They're okay, I hope?"

"Yes, I just have to get them. It was a friend that picked them up when they left." 

"Okay, I'll be wefting when y'all get back."

He thanked me and left hurriedly. I had to admit to myself that I was both happy and nervous about seeing Benjamin again; He'd be furious about my near assault! I didn't know who I should tell in Royston. No one wanted to be caught dead around any Tattsyrups! If their perverted activities came to light, I didn't doubt for a moment that me and whomever I told would be taken out!

I groaned, staggering off the plastic wrapped couch. I went and quickly got showered and changed clothes. Not too much later, I was trudging along in the house, using the wefting shoes. I'd no sooner got done when I heard a motor moving slowly down the street. I stayed away from the windows until the engine noises faded away. 

The door bell went suddenly, causing me to jump, making me land on my ass, a barking sound as the very breath was driven from me!

"Are you okay in there?" It was this voice that made my blood freeze; It was a creepy croaky voice that were loads worse than Tubbs' and Edward's! While I went to the door, I was wishing I had a baseball bat! 

The figures surprised me; One was a short cowled figure. In front of her was a man in Black and White face paint! His huge head of black hair wasn't fully hidden by his top hat! 

"Hello, Dave!" The painted man exclaimed happily, the originator of the weird voice!

"I'm not named Dave." I stated.

"Are you okay Dave? Sounds like you had a big fall."

I grinned, "Yeah, I'm super. What's this about?" 

"Do you want to buy some pegs?" 

"Pegs? Like what; For prosthetics?"

"Can we come in, I can show you the pegs I have to sale." I sneered in a disbelieving way.

"No thank you; I got too much stuff as it is. Thanks anyway." I closed the door in their faces before Me. Clown could say anything more.

Wiping a tired hand down my face, I sat on the couch, sighing. What the hell is going on with Royston? I laid down, turning my back towards the windows and doors, falling soon into sleep. 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

I jerked awake, sitting up quick with a horrible sounding gasp. 

"Benjamin!" I exclaimed with relief. 

Benjamin Denton stood aside, looking shocked. "Sharon, are you okay, other than that other business?"

"I got done with the wefting when this dude - bloke - came to the door."

"Anything to do with the Tattsyrups?" Benjamin sat down next to me.

"No. Thank God. It was this small woman with a Shaw and this creepy clown who was trying to sell me pegs." 

"Pegs?" Benjamin couldn't help himself; He'd giggled and I shot him a hurt look. "Are you sure you didn't dream him up?"

"Yes, I'm sure." My voice turned harsher than I intended. "It was right after wefting, so I didn't have time to fall asleep."

"What happened earlier, after I rang off?"

I shivered, saying, "This guy and I walked into the store together. The shopkeepers had him pegged as an outsider and they tried saying that I was one too."

"What did you do?"

"Showed the dude my ID, thinking that would have ended it. It didn't and now they are after me."

Benjamin's jaw dropped, "They tried chasing you down?"

"Yeah; I wasn't able to get home until four in the am. All night dodging them in scraggly trees. They had a car, God only knows how they got *that*"

Benjamin shook ha head. "And to think we were just only talking about them! I feel like I jinxed it, sorry." 

"Edward's a fucking perverted freak." I blurted out, going red in the face. 

"What do you mean?" In a voice lower in tone, "Sharon, what did he say to you?"

"He said really nasty shit like how he was going to make me have his kids because Im local!" 

A few stunned seconds, then, "I'm going to fucking kill him!" In a fit of horrified rage, Benjamin upturned the coffee table, causing Harvey and Val to race into the living room.

"What's happened?" Val asked.

"That warthog son of a bitch!" In a plaintive Bellow, he rounded on Harvey and Val. "I'm going to go to the local shop and cut Edward Tattsyrup's balls off *then* I'll fucking kill him!" He storned out of the house. 

"Someone, go after him!" Harvey demanded, "To make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!"


	6. Road From Royston

"Ben, wait!" I cried out to his back. He stopped, turning around angrily, stomping up to me.

"Why? So those freaks can attack you?" He added, "It's got to stop with them!"

"You can't just stomp to there; You're gonna go missing too!" As badly as I detested it, I started sobbing! "They'll see you as an outsider! You've only just moved to Royston!" Benjamin held me close and tightly in a bear hug.

"I'll go back to the house with Val. Her and I will go to the constable and tell them about missing outsiders. No way in hell the Tattsyrups will get away with the sheer number of missing persons." 

"They don't know about us knowing each other." I put in. That's the only reason they haven't been round, I think."

"What's the plan?" Harvey asked when we got back. 

"Val and I will go to the constable. We'll have them know about the other people gone missing. Then when the Tattsyrups are busy Fielding police, we'll plan." 

Later, when Val and Benjamin were out, "I told Harvey, "I'm going to see if Ross is at the job centre."

"Why?"

"You said he's government; If he hears stuff about people snatching people, he's obligated to do something about it, right?" 

Harvey looked doubtful, "But your just guessing!" 

"Val and Benjamin are doing their end, please let me help." 

Harvey relented and much later, I was hiding in an alley, cursing my bad luck. I was so close to the job centre, but I saw that Tubbs was patrolling that area in their car! I didn't see Edward, which was a blessing! Tubbs was least likely to get out of the car after me due to her weight and other things. However, Edward had a suitable, healthier body and had no qualms about running me into the ground! 

I slipped around the backside of the job centre, unable to talk to Ross, like I wanted! To make it worse, I didn't have time to put a bra on before I left the house! 

I slipped out of Royston proper and when I reached near the local shop hours later, my strident strps became frightened and less confident. I stopped on the single lane track outside the shop. The shop was closed, the sign on the door telling me that much. I turned away from the shop, leaving it at my back for the moment. I stood there, on the little mini cliff and stared sadly down at the Town under me. There was a fast, sudden pressure against the back of my head and a almost ethereal field of Starbursts, then I knew nothing!


	7. Three's A Crowd

Even as I slowly came to, I felt my arms and legs were all weird; I couldn't move them! My eyes were still closed, so at first I thought I was merely asleep, suffering from sleep paralysis; I suffered from it from time to time. The moments ticked away, the feeling not getting any better! I started breathing harder when my mind cleared completely of the cobwebs, leaving behind the realization that my arms were bound backwards to done big object, my legs tied to it as well! 

"I know you're fucking awake!" It was Edward's voice! "Awake and ours!"

I opened my eyes, looking down to find that I was bound to the chair on the sales floor, my clothes cut off and pulled away. The only thing not touched yet was my shirt. Edward stood in front of my helpless form, snarling in rage!

"You better let me go." I growled, trying to sound intimidating. Normally if I wasn't taken by surprise, like a week ago, or yesterday, I'd at least try to fight back! "Nice enough to know that the only way you can get into someone's pants is to stove their head in!"

"It was supposed to be an easy lay!" He seethed. "All me and my missus was going to do was hold you down, make it quick! Now, for you being a teasing slut, and having a smart mouth, me and her - we're gonna draw it out!" With a sadistic, yet desire filled glare down at my body, he added, "I'll tell Tubbs to go extra slow when she gets her hands on ya!" 

"Please,no!" I started sobbing, I recoiled, trying to escape the wooden chair. "Let me go; Don't hurt me, please!"

"Stop your crying, cunt!" He added in a threatening, chilling tone, "Or I'll give you something to cry about!"

My tears still fell, but I stifled the sobs. "Where is she?" 

"In Royston proper, covering up our tracks." I grew cold, what did that mean for Ben, Val and Harvey? What the hell did I cause for them? "That's right, toots." He snarled out, "You really shouldn't have gotten others involved." 

We heard an engine come by the shop, going off to the side. Edward's body language tensed, turning wary. The door opened, Tubbs walking in. Edward relaxed, visibly relieved whereas I felt as if a part of me died!

"Harvey Denton won't tell; Didn't have to touch him any." I felt some relief, even though Harvey and I still haven't really got on! "His wife and nephew were out. All I had to do was to eat two of his baby toads and he swore to secrecy." I felt like I was going to be sick.

"I get to fill her cunt, after all." Edward boasted, stepping aside. Tubbs jumped with excitement, suddenly hugging onto Edward, "Oh, thank you, Edward! You've finally got the no-tail!" She stopped hugging him, asking, "Where did you find her?"

"She tried slipping back down the main road, past our shop. He gave me a moment's look of disgust, "The little bitch tried slinking out of Royston." 

"You didn't want to stay local?" Tubbs advanced slowly on me, looking nearly heartbroken. "Why not?"

"I don't want sex, least of all against my will." I ground out. "And for sure not a threesome." In a rush, hoping to add reason to their insanity, "I don't even deserve this; You guys already cleared me as being local!"

"That's too bad." Edward cut in. "We've got our hands on you; You're not leaving this store without my seed inside you, and my wife having had fun with you!" 

"Edward needs a challenge, he told me," Tubbs carefully stated. She moved in close to Edward as if to seek his protection. I wasn't fooled; Wolf females did the same thing to their alphas. They look like they're hiding against the alpha, but they are really in guard to tear the threat up! 

"I-" Tears came again, but I struggled not to sob. "I don't hate any of you. I just don't want to have sexual stuff."

"Meaning you think you're better than us." Edward put in coldly. "What? You think you're going to get some sort of disease from us because we're Tattsyrups?" He flexed his fists open and closed, his filthy nails catching the overhead lights. "Think our family trait can infect you?" 

"I think it's my clothes, Edward." Tubbs said, wanting to calm Edward down. Even for the moment, she realized that I wasn't a threat, that because Edward restrained me, I *couldn't* be a threat! "Poor thing hasn't seen my body without them on, so she is bashful."

"She's almost got the same type of body as you." Edward snorted, pointing out to Tubbs. Her ploy worked to distract Edward from getting into his outrageous temper! When Tubbs carefully removed her headscarf, revealing short and grey styled hair, I realized what she was going to do! I flushed, casting a helpless, beseeching glance at Edward. All he did was mime a seductive, loaded kiss! I winced, dropping my gaze, even more revolted!

"Watch my wife's strip show, tart."

I forced myself to bring my eyes back up to Tubbs. She was coming slowly closer to me, actually sashaying, stripping off her knitted top. Her dress was soon to follow. Before long, Tubbs was sitting gently on my right thigh, nude! Edward gave me a leering smile, strutting up to my left, also sitting on my other thigh! 

"I love you for allowing me to do this, Edward!" Tubbs crooned above me.

"Anything for you," he replied. "We're siblings; We share everything." They kissed each other above me even while I felt like I wanted to heave!  
I didn't know they were also Brother and Sister!

"There's nothing to it," Tubbs put in. "We were born at the same time. We've never dated others, why would we when we shared a womb, the greatest love already in front of us?"

My stomach slowly flipped around inside at their words! Attacked by incestous siblings and help captive when no one knew where I was seemed too horror movie to me! A cold, morbid thought, did anyone else know what has become of me? After awhile, they broke their kissing, grinning down at me. My shirt rubbed my sensitive nipples during their writhing, hardening them! To make it akward, they caught me fleeing Royston without a bra on! 

"I forgot her shirt." Edward ripped it open, my threadbare tee shirt tearing apart easily. "Take care of one tit," he told Tubbs, all but drooling, "I'll take care of the other. Oh, and go slow, Tubbs. The tart needs to be done right " I shuddered.

Edward was kneeling down at my left, his faced buried down on my tit, suckling! Tubbs was suckling my other tit, gently using her hands too! Tubbs' hands were bordering on the masculine side, but also callused. It made strange sense to me; Edward was old fashioned and would have made Tubbs, her being his wife, do the washing, cooking and cleaning! Her calluses rubbed along my soft and tender tit flesh, stroking along my areola. My nipple became harder, even while it was still being sucked! After awhile of being forced to feel what she was doing, I found out, terrified, that I had to swallow a sigh of contentment at the sensations! My mind was screaming; This is wrong, I'm not supposed to enjoy this!

Tubbs broke away, rising up until she was staring me in the face. "Such a young, tender girl," She crooned. "I'll talk to Edward us about keeping you forever." A heated chill shot through my spine at her words. Edward sighed in agreement and satisfaction, rubbing my ass in slow, concentric circles! "You've never had a real woman kiss you?" Tubbs asked.

"I've never had any woman kiss me!" I plaintively cried out!

"She sounds like she's horrified that she missed out so far, Tubbs." Edward had stopped his ministrations to address Tubbs.

"We'll, we need to correct that," She stated to me. 

Her lipsticked lips engulfed mine, smearing my own with red! I mumbled, trying to pull back, but the back of the chair stopping me! Even her lips were nearly masculine, tasting of the sheer spice of Onions! I screwed my eyes shut really hard, wishing that I was out of this nightmare - hoping that I'd wake up in the dark of the morning before I left for town to be on the run! Behind the dark of my eyelids, since Tubbs was a fairly rough kisser, it was all too easy to imagine that I wasn't here, that I was elsewhere in town, making out with one of the other locals that I'd found myself fanciing! 

That guy I ran into, Ross. He seemed like he'd be a good kisser. I could see us slipping away from his restart, snogging! Ross made little moans into my mouth, the sounds vibrating down into my throat, soon feeling like the vibrations were spearing my helpless body down the middle, hitting my cunt! I groaned luridly into Tubbs' - no, Ross's! - mouth! Ross echoed the lurid moan, siezing the back of my head with and vice like grip, making it where I could no longer pull my face away! I moaned, more if a whimper, working my own mouth at last against the broad, coarse pair of lips! The taste of Onions were still there, but my instincts took over, causing me to not care! I rather found it pleasant, taking Tubbs' - Ross's! - lower lip, suckling at it playfully, him doing the same to my upper one! We alternated, making a seductive move on playing with each other's lips! My instinct and sensations got to be too much, ditching the lie that I was with Ross! With the tip of my tongue, I brushed Tubbs' upper lip; She slightly parted her mouth, knowing what I was inquiring. Soon, Edward could only glare on in amazement as we kissed each other passionately, moaning and whimpering in a duet! He finally unbuckled his trousers, letting them slide off his legs in a pile. 

"That's it, Tubbs'," He breathed as he started stroking himself off near us at the sight of two women going at it! "Draw the bitch's pleasure out; don't make it quick for her!" 

His words caused my middle to both clench in horror and desire!

"She gives good tongue, Edward!" Tubbs broke our steamy kissing to growl this to Edward! Hearing her growl sent a spasm through my cunt! 

"She does?" Edward stood in closer, on my other side. "Time to give me a taste!" 

Edward bent over me, capturing my mouth in a brute lip lock, already luridly moaning at the sensual feel of my lips! His mouth was less coarse feeling than Tubbs', the lips softer and I could feel a bit more texture due to him not wearing lipstick! I moaned, causing Edward to head right to Frenching me! I endured it, licking and sucking his tongue, causing him to growl in need.

"Not bad, Tubbs." He stated when we broke the kiss. "I think it's time to move on to much hotter things." When they both were in position on either side of me, he growled, "Tubbs, get her tit, I'll see to the other."

I felt two parts turned on, with a part horrified when they nuzzled my tits again, soon suckling them! I wondered, with a detached mind, how was this supposed to be hotter, when they were doing this earlier! Edward, at times would groan luridly, using his tongue, rolling it around and over my nipple, just as I heard a giver of a blow job did to the glans to make feel hotter than hell!   
I grit my teeth, unsuccessfully trying to swallow my pleasured grunting at the sensations!  
i felt like I was going to leave, why the hell was my body betraying me like this?

Tubbs, during her sucking me off, would run one free hand over my body, sometimes stroking it along my hair, like she was giving me pets! When her free hand cane to my nude leg, she'd gently grasp, knead the leg, while stroking gently down it's length! I moaned, stretching luxuriously into her stroking and petting!

I was still helpless, bound and being fucked! That didn't mean I couldn't feel what the couple was doing to me, though! Having both tits blown - I slowly threw my head back, making a loud sound that was supposed to be a moan, but came out as a barking groan! 

"I think she's starting to enjoy us, Edward!" 

Edward made a breathy groan from around my nipple. As if it was a reward, he closed his mouth a little tighter around my nipple, sucking harder, the tip of my nipple being ground against the roof of his mouth! 

"Oh, fuck!" I cried out wantonly at the sensations! Already, I could feel my cunt stuffed with my own juices! "Oh God, please!"

Edward broke away from my tit, grinning, "Please what, twat?" Tubbs decided to mirror Edward, making my nipple top rub and grind into the roof of her mouth! 

"Please!" I moaned again, "Don't stop!" 

"I love her nude, Edward. She's soft and tender everywhere!" Stopping her suck job on my tit, she nibbled and kissed the Crux of my neck, making me gasp and the moan!

All I could do was pant, whimper, moan and beg while they worked my body over in tandem, iking out my pleasure bit by bit. I felt filthy, mortified and humiliated! Tubbs was the first to blow, Edward fisting her in her cunt while forcing me to ride him! Edward was the next to go over the edge, coming inside me! I felt his cock pulse and twitch, thus I knew he'd ejaculated!

We switched, Tubbs behind me, me on the floor, hands bound but with me no longer tied to the chair! Her face was buried in my cunt from behind, eating me out! Her rough mouth worked unrelentingly against my cunt lips, her thick tongue probing, lapping and sucking! I whined from the naughty sensations, Edward threw his head back, groaning from the feelings of my moan vibrating along his length buried in my throat! 

Tubbs growled on my cunt like a hungry dog, lapping and sucking down Edward's leftovers and my own juices! I screamed from around Edward's thrusting cock, trying to buck backwards to satisfy the primal need to ride Tubbs' face! Edward grunted hotly, enjoying my throat as well as his wife assaulting my cunt, literally eating everything that was coming out! He pulled back, suddenly rocking forward in a smooth, hard thrust, making me gag and see stars! 

"Be a good girl," he said, gasping for breath, red faced. He was about to blow! "And fucking swallow!" 

Not too much later, after roughly thrusting while redoubling his painful grip on the back of my head, he made hot, hissing groans, his dick pulsing in my throat, me doing as ordered, drinking what came out! 

"Time to open your wee cunt up!" 

I only had Tubbs' squeal as warning before I felt enormous pressure in and on my cunt, making me arch and gasp; Tubbs' was taking me in the cunt, using her fist! She pistoned in and out, forcing me to ride it! I found myself crying out uncontrollably, spasming around her wrist!

"Oh, you young and naughty creature!" I heard Tubbs absolutely growl before she complied, the pistoning her fist into me rougher, harder and faster! Her growl played a huge part in sending me over the edge again!

I heard Edward swear at the sight of his wife giving me unrelenting orgasms! I saw him charge behind me and I quickly whipped my head around. I wish I didn't, for he was making Tubbs blow him while she drilled me! I heard Edward make his hoarse cry of orgasm and felt his wad of cum splattering my back! Tubbs withdrew her fist and I made an unbidden sound of disappointment that horrified myself! 

"What should we do about her, Edward?" 

"I want to keep her around." My heart raced, knowing my life was dependant on what Edward decided After all, what happened to that guy after he was raped earlier? "I'm thinking we can make her live here." 

"Can we make her do that, Edward?" 

Edward grinned that horrifying, feral grin in my direction! "Theres nothing we weren't able to make her do." He licked his teeth in an obscene show of lust! He quickly dropped the look, adding, "But I don't trust her enough not to tell someone or make a run for it." I shuddered at his words. "We'll have to keep her locked away for the time being." He added luridly, "Breeding her is more hot than I thought!"

"But I got my stuff back in my place!" 

"Nonsense!" Edward thundered, making me start. "Because I said so, all you have to your name is your clothes and ID! And no more going to Royston unless we all go." 

"Did you hear my husband?" Tubbs demanded. She shook her fist angrily at me and I knew on some primal level that if she socked me, it'd be game over! 

"But some of my stuff is completely irreplaceable!" Tubbs cuffec me hard on the side of my head! "I've them for years!"

"I'll drive you home." Edward allowed, sighing. "I go in with you while you pick up your precious things so as to make sure you don't have any nasty tricks."

"Edward?" Tubbs asked, confused.

"What would you feel if someone told you to leave our precious things?"

"That's the last thing they'd tell me, Edward." The growl filled me with dread!


	8. The Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon is allowed, while being chaperoned, to go back to her small shack and get her precious thing. Edward finds out the state of the place she'd been living local in!

"Hurry up!" Edward snarled even as I reluctantly trailed behind him to the outside of the shop. Even as I got into the car, he explained, "If it wasn't for us knowing how it was to lose precious things, you wouldn't be allowed to leave the shop!"

"Yes, sir." I muttered even as I belted myself in. I remembered an old friend who never had seat belts in his car. It was an old orange Ford Cortina and when he'd barrel around corners, he'd stick his head out the driver's side as he did! Edward's barking at me for not answering a question made me pop out of my reverie. "Take the next left; My place is just up the hill, the one with a huge cave at the base." 

When we drove to the house, he openly sneered at the state of it. "Thank God this will be the last time you ever see it after we load up the motor." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I demanded even as we stood next to the dilapidated post box. 

"Ruddy look at this!" Edward thundered even as he violently pushed at the post box. He barely had to actually push on it; The dry rotted wood splintered, cracked and tore into dry rotten pieces! "This place is a hell hole!"

"What do you care if I lived like an animal?" I asked coldly, making him drop his mouth in shock! "You said it yourself, it's the last time I'll be here again!" 

Edward walloped me across the side of the face. I still felt pain, but had to swallow the instinct to retaliate in anyway I could! 

"Don't make your mouth change my mind about sparing your life!" 

Terrified, I kept my mouth shut as we made our way to the house. Edward kept sneering as he glanced around as we walked through the simple house. 

"Did anyone know you lived in this dump?" 

"No." Benjamin and the others knew I lived out in the Moors, but haven't seen the state of the house! I liked because I didn't want Edward or Tubbs taking them out! "They knew I lived out this way, but that was it."

Edward snorted, "I don't think they properly cared about you."

"What else is new?" I muttered as I came to the door to my room. Edward restrained me even as I opened the door.

"We go in, together. I'll not have you trying to dive out through your window."

I gave him a disgusted look that well rivaled the one he gave me back at the shop. "What do you think I am, eight? When I make my escape, I'll do it in a way that *doesn't* leave me unable to run from you." 

Edward struck me, not with an open fist or backhand like I'd feared, but with an open hand. There was a stinging slap that resounded in the small area not unlike a belt when you slap two parts of it together! My head jerked to the side, my hand instantly clasping over where he'd hit me, out of surprise! The area where his palm connected was feeling hot, like I'd gotten a sunburn!

"That'll teach you to run your mouth off!" He barked. "Insult me like that again, I will have you on the floor. I'll make it hurt and we'll leave without your precious things of your house!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Edward didn't have to speak; His quick lifting of his lip, showing some of his teeth in a 'watch me' sneer! I dropped the argument, turning my back on him do that the both of us could enter my bedroom. 

My cot, I now recognized was filthy! It made me realize how I took it for granted, and now even I sneered at how broken, sagging and yellowed with age the mattress was! I looked over to my right, only to find Edward staring back at me with the same look echoed on his face! 

I trekked into the recesses of the room, Edward following close behind. I yanked a hiking backpack and a suitcase from a middling heap of items. That specific corner was junk I could go without. 

"I'm going to help you pack." Edward stated gruffly. "What's going?"

"Nothing out of the corner. It can burn for all I care." I moved over to a shabby dresser drawer. "Some clothing, and books and papers and knick-knacks; That's it."

Edward gave a long suffering sigh, "A messy person like Tubbs." 

I handed him the suitcase, saying more steel in my tone at being compared to his sister! "Get the clothes; I got the papers and knick-knacks."

We worked, surprisingly only taking about a half-hour. Later, him and I were standing in my tiny kitchen, looking inside the white food locker. 

"Very little food." He commented. "We'll take the stock with us, but leave the cabinet." I stared at the ground, silently seething. *He also wants me to leave behind the locker that I've been around since Florida*!

"Sure."

He stared at me, eyes nearly round. "This thing means something to you?" I stayed silent. "Answer me!" 

"I've been around it for ages, since Florida."

"I didn't think much of your strange accent before." He had this shrewd glare. "*A mix of Vasey and something else*, I told Tubbs and I when you almost got away. Now I know, you started out as American before you became local, here."

"Yeah? That still don't make me special." 

His tone took this *horrible* frosty tone I've never heard before and that I *never* want to hear again! "If I *ever* catch you telling Tubbs about America or Florida, I will skin you alive and sell it to the local butcher as *mystery meat*"


	9. Living With Monsters

Hours later, my stuff and I were ensconced within the walls of the local shop! There was a small, disused room that Edward and Tubbs let me move my stuff into.

"Edward?" Tubbs asked, her tone one of confusion. "Why does she have so many papers?"

"I don't know, Tubbs." He whispered, his own features filled with confusion. 

Later, I was in my new room, unpacking just a few thing. All of my paperwork was in a gigantic stack, taking up one corner of the room, while I set my few knick knacks along one edge of the room, on the floor. Two of them were really small snow globes, detailing lighthouses. These were made in the state of Virginia. The other two thing were little Hello Kitty. They were from a set, but since I got these as hand me Downs a few years ago, it wasn't a complete set. I frowned upon the figurines, tossing them in the trash, but keeping the little lighthouses. 

"These are your precious things?" 

The unexpected voice behind me made me jump. I whirled around to find the speaker was Tubbs; I was so preoccupied that she was able to get upstairs without me noticing!

"Yes, there's not a lot and other people wish I didn't have them." I thought back in my past about the other people. I stopped thinking of them instantly; I did not tell anyone about my new place, so they're not in my life. "But I'm here and they're not."

"Where are they?" 

"Living their miserable lives."

" Edward says you didn't take all your precious things?" 

I didn't know how much to tell her without it getting back to him! "I chose to leave some things behind."

"Why?" She took this suspicious tone and I remembered just exactly how cruel and miserly she could be! "A bunch was just trash. I don't think you or edward would have liked me turning part of the Local Shop into a trash dump." 

'This used to be David's room." Tubbs said, as if it had any meaning. 

"Who's David?" 

"Our son. He's gone off to be an outsider." 

'What's all this?" Came the crude tone of Edward. 'We'll have no trouble here." 

I bit off my rising retort, remembering the vicious slap the son of a bitch swine gave me back at my old place! "nothing, nothing at all." 

"She's gotten at settled in, Edward." 

"Has she then?" he replied, a vicious sort of grin, pushing past Tubbs and I. "Not bad. Oh, look, Tubbs, she's got a few snowstorms of- What are those?" He turned back to me with such a look of sneering confusion that for a moment I was tempted to laugh. 

"Lighthouses - real ones are massive and got lanterns lit up in the tops. They are built on coastlines to help ships avoid them at night mostly." 

"Does anyone live in them?" Tubbs asked. 

"I thinking their caretakers living in houses near them, but I don't know about in them. One in," I saw Edward's staring turn into a decidely deadly glare and I stammered, correcting myself, "One can be haunted by a lady ghost." 

"how dreadful!" Tubbs squealed. "A lady lady running around? How will she have her precious things?" She turned to Edward, "Can dead things have things?" 

"Maggots, mostly." he growled, standing up from his kneeling position, dusting the knees of his trousers off. "Enough of this talk of ghosts. Tubbs gets scared easily, girl." 

"Of course." 

"Can I have one of her snowstorms, Edward?" 

Without an answer, not wanting them around me any longer than need be, I all but threw one of the Lighthouses in Tubbs' face. "here, you can have one." Edward just glared at me in this dumbfounded way that would have been cute if things didn't go down the way they did! Tubbs skipped out of the room, overjoyed she had more precious things. 

"you give away your precious things?" 

"It won't be gone forever. If ever you trust me enough, I'll see it downstairs, even though it won't be mine anymore."


	10. Local Breeder

A few days later, Tubbs stood in my small room. "If Edward saw the state of this room, eve I couldn't talk him out of giving you a beating."

I hadn't a broom or dustpan, so simple sweeping, let alone mmopping was out of the question! 

"If y'all would've given me a broom, I'd have had it done by now!"

"Edward still doesn't trust you enough. He thinks that you'll either break windows to get away or off yourself." 

I thought back all those days ago to when I made the bratty comment and shrugged; He had every reason to distrust me after *that* comment. Tubbs, misreading the situation, threw a punch! I twitched out of the way a few seconds too late. The side of my face exploded in pain and Starbursts across my vision! I went down to my knee, my vision nearly going gray!

Edward, hearing the fumbling from downstairs, dashed up the steps! "Tubbs, what's all this shouting; What the *hell* has she done this time?" 

"She didn't deny it, Edward!" Tubbs wailed, "She wanted to die to leave us!"

" You little whore!" His roar of outrage went beyond that of an enraged warthog; Edward sounded like the sheer wrath of God!

"Please, she's got it wrong!" My next noise was an ugly sound of pain. Edward had dashed up to me, kicking me savagely in my middle, driving all my breath from my lungs! Even as I lay in a fetal position, my body tying to get the air back, Edward grabbed me, flipping me on my stomach!

"I told you what I would do to you before if you mouthed off!"

Even I tried to struggle, Tubbs put in a bit spitefully, "She's local but acts more like an outsider."

Even as he worked my pants off, Edward grumbled in reply, "I think they're harboring an outsider who's been putting outsider nonsense in her head. I think, Tubbs, after I'm done with her, we'll go into Vasey and root out the outsider filth once and for all!" 

Benjamin! I screamed out in terror, Edward finding my throat with both his hands! The cry of horror turned into a sickening gasping gurgle! Without wasting anytime, Edward thrust away inside of me roughly! 

"That's it, Edward!" Tubbs cried out gleefully, "Show her how to act like our local breeder!" 

Edward groaned behind me, " That's it, you broodmare!" My body was on a knifes edge, pained at the lack of oxygen. "Only Tubbs' insides are wrong; I will get a breeding bitch like you with children in no time!" 

The sexual feelings intensified even more than the last time and I realized why people were into the strangling while screwing! Suddenly, Edward stopped having a death grip around my neck so he could grab me by both sides of my hips! I made disgusting gasping sounds as my body tried to instinctively regain the sweet air that had been denied! His grip on my sides allowed his thick cock more purchase and more depth! 

"She rather fits like a glove, doesn't she?" Tubbs asked. I gasped in revulsion. She murmured, adding, " I remember how tight she was around my wrist!"

My revulsion filled groan turned into one of unwilling sensual sound when Edward happened to thrust deep enough to jab into my cervix! 

"She is one horny breeding bitch, Tubbs!" Edward gasped out. In a lurid tone, he asked me, "You like the thought of my seed invading your sweet snatch?" I moaned, unbelievably turned on by the thought of Edward making me bred, the flood of his sperm cells gushing into my womb! 

He went backward, pulling me with him slowly. Soon, he was making me do an unwilling reverse cowgirl! With one hand, he gripped me, making me rise and fall on his cock while with the other, he gripped my tit, roughly stroking it! I cried out as Edward roughly fucked me, Tubbs cheering him on! Edward slammed me down hard, making his cock head mash up against my cervix painfully, making seething, roaring sounds. I sobbed as I realized that his cock was pulsating inside of me, sending thick and hot jets of cum against and inside my womb! As far as I was concerned, I was as good as pregnant! 

"That's it!" Tubbs snarled, forcing me to look up in her face by grabbing my jaw and jerking upwards,"Edward filled you good; There's no one going to save you from having his babies!"


End file.
